


The Little Things

by vinetini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Emily understands that Tracer is a woman in demand; they spend more time apart then they would like thanks to Overwatch. But the holiday break is a time for relaxation, for re-connections and for the little things in life.
(I had to do something for Tracer's comic, okay?)





	

It's a cosy day to stay in, with rain gently running down the large window in their apartment as they cuddle up on their comfy white couch. Lena's bought her her favourite brand of chocolates; by the cheeky glint in her eyes when she unwraps the ribbon-covered box, Emily knows she's going to steal some later anyways.

"Thank you, babe" she smiles, sifting through the box to find to find one with fudge in the middle.

"Chuck me one, luv?" Lena pleads, giving the redhead mocking puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you want a taste?" Emily teased, raising her eyebrows and chewing with exaggeration, if only to watch to pout on her girlfriend's face.

She saw mischief light up Lena's eyes; the next second, Lena leaned forward as quick as a whip and kissed her. Her eyes widened, surprised, before she melted into the kiss, wrapping a hand tenderly around Lena's nape. She was really getting into it until she felt Lena's tongue insistently swiping into her mouth; it wasn't in a sexy or demanding way, but rather felt like-

"You're right, the fudge IS good" Lena teased, pulling back and licking her lips, the remnants of the chocolate fudge staining her lips.

"You could've asked for one instead of shoving your tongue down my throat to taste mine!" Emily squawked, cheeks colouring.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lena replied, winking and sticking her now brown tongue out. 

 

* * *

 

"You're not wearing that to the Christmas party."

"Why not? It's PERFECT!"

Emily cast a scathing look at the ugly sweater that Tracer was currently holding up. It was fairly normal as far as ugly Christmas sweaters go, except for the massive white lettering that said "HO HO HOMO" on the front.

"No, Lena."

 

* * *

 

"C'mon love, you've got it!"

"No, I don't got it" Emily replied nervously, clinging onto Lena for dear life as her legs wobbled.

Lena has INSISTED that ice skating was easy and that it didn't matter that Emily had never done it before, they'd have a great time. Said great time was Emily wobbling about like a baby deer while Tracer essentially became her crutch to cling on for the last 30 minutes. It didn't help that the snow had picked up; snowflakes flew into her hair and face rapidly as she carefully scooted along the ice at a speed slower than a snail.

"You've just gotta find your balance, is all. Here!" Tracer said, breaking off from Emily's hold and coming to skate out in front of her.

The brunette held her arms out towards Emily, looking encouraging. Slowly but surely, Emily slid over and took her girlfriend's gloved hands in her own.

"Just follow me, luv" Tracer reassured, squeezing Emily's hand tightly and giving her a bright grin.

Emily nodded shakily, attempting to mimic the other's footsteps. At a gentle, slow pace (which was remarkable for the usually on-the-go Lena) they made their way around the ring, once, twice, three times-

"You've got it! I reckon you can go by yourself now" Lena beamed, slowly dropping Emily's hands.

Emily gulped, feeling a little nervous. She scooted forward gently, her small steps turning into larger glides, until suddenly-

"Yahoo! You're going like a lil rocket!" Tracer beamed, watching Emily skate all by herself. Emily beamed back, her back straight and wobbles gone. She was doing it! She was getting faster now, swooping down the rink until-

"Uhhh, Lena... how do I turn?" Emily said, panicking as she approached a turn.

"Uh-oh... LUV STOP YOURSEL- EMILY!" Tracer stifled a laugh as Emily went ass over tits, plopping down on her bum with a yelp. It looks like she hadn't mastered ice skating _just_  yet.

 

* * *

 

"I didn't expect Winston to be so good at cooking turkey" Emily stated, patting her full stomach as they walked back to their apartment from their dinner with the furry scientist.

"Well, I think Athena mostly helped" Tracer replied, yawning and squeezing the other woman's hand.

It was a beautiful night to be out; a small dusting of snowflakes fell around them and the night air was crisp. Emily sneaked a glance at Lena; she was happily humming along to a holiday jingle playing in one of the shops they passed, eyes bright with cheer and snowflakes adorning her hair. Emily noticed the other had neglected to bring a hat or scarf; her ears, neck and face were flushed.

"Are you cold?" she questioned, nudging the other.

"Uh, just my face a little bit. It's fine, we're almost home" Lena said cheerfully, though her nose and neck were bright red.

"Here-" Emily said, taking off her thick scarf and wrapping it around the both of them, using the extra length to tuck it around Lena's ears.

"Well, gosh luv, you didn't have to..." Lena mumbled, face turning bright red for a different reason.

"I wanted to" Emily grinned, giving the other a peck on the cheek. "Now, let's get home pronto. There's two cups of hot cocoa at home with our names on it!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: What a dreadful ending to a dreadful year-
> 
> Blizzard: *100% confirms Tracer has a GF*
> 
> Me: WELP time to write
> 
>  Here's a few short snippets of domestic fluff. I would've written something more cohesive, but I wanted to get it out quick! Happy Tracer is Gay Day! :P


End file.
